deep dive a dramatisation
by Silent
Summary: [ deep dive ]. From . Something I (wrote). Note the use of {parenthesis} otherwise, it's a new way of writing, R&R?


Another Side, Another Story  
  
[deep dive]  
  
===  
  
Perspective = various... sometimes unknown (as in unknown, not Unknown), sometimes none...  
  
It's my little dramatization of Deep dive...  
  
Key:  
  
/ / Thoughts of the current character (used when needed  
  
_ _ (i.e. nothing) = storyline, happening, thoughts. guess.  
  
[ ] Quotes from [deep dive]. .  
  
* - notes (wait till the end)  
  
===  
  
[deep dive]  
  
(some time ago)  
  
Sora looked up at the endless sky above him. The silver moon, the grey clouds, the dark sky, the shining stars. He picked out a familiar star and smiled. He'd chosen a star for Kairi and a star for Riku a long, long time ago, when his journey had just started. Today, Kairi's star shone brightly, while Riku's was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Don't worry Kairi. I'm coming."  
  
Sora looked up at the stars again. Sometimes, if he thought hard enough, he could hear Kairi and Riku speaking out to him. He concentrated on their memories...  
  
But tonight, it was different. Sora knew something had changed.  
  
Tonight, there was no sound. Not even in his imagination. Something big had happened.  
  
No sound. No voices. Nothing at all.  
  
Just... silence.  
  
[Utter Silence]  
  
A small bottle lying on the ground, like the ones Sora and Riku used to pass secret messages to each other when they were young, before Kairi came. The bottle was now abandoned, its cap disposed of, floating in a puddle of rainwater...  
  
There was a very tiny crack at the bottom of the bottle. A miniscule crack. Nobody could've noticed it. But then, nobody could've noticed our friendship slowly cracking, breaking apart.  
  
We've been separated for quite a while now, haven't we? I've missed you. I've had sleepless nights where I couldn't sleep at all. I just sat...and stared up at the sky... I just couldn't close my eyes...  
  
Now...now...my eyes... ...  
  
[A fragmented tale]  
  
[A world without you]  
  
[The eyes will close]  
  
He strode out of the rock calmly. As though nothing had happened. As though it was perfectly natural for someone dressed in a full-body coat and a pulled-down hood to walk out of a solid rock.  
  
As though his glowing eyes were natural.  
  
[Something so natural]  
  
/Raindrops pelted from above. Cold, wet water. Natural occurence. Required to sustain life./  
  
/Absolutely irritating if you were in it./  
  
He walked through the rain in his hood. His boots made little ripples in the puddles. He couldn't be bothered by such a little thing. Irritating, yes. Not something to care about.  
  
/Lights. From buildings. Places for work, recreation, rest. Artificial. Man-made. Required for normal people to see properly/.  
  
His footsteps suddenly halted. The water around his boots calmed. He did not need to see, he knew, he could sense it. The ring of heartless which surrounded him, and beyond them, the hordes of heartless waiting to get at him.  
  
/Heartless. They seek me. Possibly my keyblades. Possibly my heart./  
  
/Useless things./  
  
It came almost naturally. His trusted comrades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper keyblades, appeared in his hands. As the many times before, he swung them about and took a fighting stance. As in many previous encounters, the heartless nodded and jumped at him.  
  
It was so natural, his movement. He swung, sliced through a heartless. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. He fought effortlessly. It was simple for him, he'd done this a thousand times, each time as though reliving a memory of the previous fight.  
  
But this fight was different. Something stirred in the depths of his memory. Something...more than just about fighting... Something... someone familiar...  
  
[The memory beyond]  
  
The fight truly began in earnest. He jumped and slashed at the hordes of Shadows. The fight had risen in intensity - their numbers were beginning to show, he thought, as he kicked another shadow away. He sensed something, and acted immediately upon instinct.  
  
He leapt, and flipped backwards, his blades slicing through the shadows in mid-air. They moved too slow. It was too easy.  
  
Like reliving a past memory...  
  
He threw out his keyblade in a calculated swing. The keyblade whirled around like a deadly boomerang, passing through several heartless. He landed, crouched, caught the blade in his hand easily, and took a glance. Their numbers were staggering. He parried and dealt a few more blows before finally leaping backwards into a retreat.  
  
He landed atop the facade of a building with bright lights. The shadows began to swarm at him from there, too. He looked at the top of the building, checking for a place to run...  
  
Was that Kairi he thought he saw on the screen of the building?  
  
Up on the building, he looked down. His eyes were blindfolded, but he could still hear, sense, and see what was going on. His powers had increased tremendously over the years. It would've been easy for him to dispatch the heartless. But he had no keyblade...  
  
It would be so simple, he thought. He knew the one down there could hear him.  
  
[Something so simple.]  
  
/He's up there./ He spotted the blindfolded one standing atop the building. /I can't throw the keyblade that far.../ He grimaced and immediately started running up the side of the building.  
  
Heartless began to rise from the shadows of the buildings. Without even pausing, or taking a glance, he whirled his blades and sliced through them as he continued on his run.  
  
  
  
And atop the building, he beheld the other running up the side of the building. They could see each other. They could sense each other. They could hear each other.  
  
[ X I I I ]  
  
A countdown...to what?  
  
[Where's Sora?]  
  
The reply came quick. [We must find him...]  
  
/Here!/ Oblivion leapt out of his hand spinning up the building to the blindfolded one. He plunged his hand into his robes and drew out his third keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and continued the slow massacre of the heartless.  
  
He smiled visibly... and leapt off the roof of the building to catch the blade.  
  
/Oblivion... I come./  
  
[ 12 ]  
  
/Heartless. Neo Shadows. Mindless things./  
  
He reached out his hand and grabbed the spinning keyblade without hesitation.  
  
[Ansem's other report]["A creature born of ignorance."]  
  
[ 11 ]  
  
Memories were exchanged by the two. Evidently, one of them had discovered something interesting in Ansem's reports...  
  
[ Behind the darkness, != Door to light]*  
  
Time seemed to slow as they passed each other. They shared a brief look at each other, the first after so long. They looked into each other's eyes, and saw each other's thoughts clearly...  
  
[ X ]  
  
/Where?/  
  
[The secret place]  
  
/What's happened?/  
  
["His voice... it's left me."]  
  
/Why ...?/  
  
["This time... I'll fight."]  
  
/Got the message./ He looked again at the blindfolded one, then looked straight up and continued his run up the building. The other smiled inwardly and continued falling.  
  
A memory suddenly flashed in their minds. A symbol...pink...a heart...  
  
[ 9 ]  
  
/The secret place?/  
  
[ A world between = A forgotten world ]  
  
/Who?/  
  
[ The gathering ]  
  
A flurry of thoughts.  
  
[ V I I I ]  
  
  
  
/Who? /  
  
[ The third enemy = Nobody. "Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones."]   
  
Another memory... one of a time, long long ago... at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts...  
  
It was Sora...  
  
[ V I I ]  
  
[ --- ENDLESS --- ]  
  
["What took you so long, Kairi?"]  
  
/Kairi?/  
  
["Can we do it? Against that?"]  
  
Memories. No, not memories. Images. Flashes. Thoughts. Scenes of himself, now. Sora. Riku. Kairi. Yes, that was their names...  
  
He walked towards the other, who was sitting on a rock. /Finally./  
  
[ --- HEARTLESS --- ]  
  
["We have come for you, my liege."]  
  
["You are the source of all heartless."]  
  
An image... Kairi reaching out to him...  
  
  
  
/NO!/ He nearly screamed as his mind was flooded once against by the flashes of himself and the other, while they were fighting on the building...  
  
And then...he saw...Kairi as she would be, today.  
  
[ 6 ]  
  
[The Thirteenth Order]  
  
[ X I I I]  
  
[-Metamorphosis]  
  
["Sora?"]  
  
["Sora... Why?"]  
  
["Your Highness? But why?]  
  
[ 5 ]  
  
[ ChangeThe Third Key ]  
  
[Behind the darkness != Door to the light] *  
  
[ 4 ]  
  
[End of the world] He'd called it such...  
  
["What is this place?"] His first question...  
  
["Is this the answer you've been looking for?"] No, he didn't say that then...  
  
["This is the world in its true form."] He was unable to believe the scene he saw was the true world...  
  
["Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."] No...it couldn't...we worked so hard...  
  
Maybe it was nothing....  
  
He saw Kairi again. Kairi.... he softly moaned.  
  
He saw the blindfolded one falling down the building. The shadows behind him falling, dying in a neat row.  
  
He saw...the pink heart again...  
  
[ 3 ]  
  
/We seek Kingdom Hearts once again.... we seek.../  
  
[ --- Paradise --- ]  
  
It came into his mind in a flash. Four Unknowns. He immediately raced off.  
  
["We'll go together."] Together on the journey. Yes...  
  
[ I I ]  
  
  
  
They all looked up simultaneously, and watched...  
  
King Mickey flipped in the air and dropped into a crouched position with the Kingdom Key...  
  
[Kingdom Hearts]  
  
/Yes, we will go there again./  
  
He continued on his path towards the other, seated upon a rock. The moon shone brightly.  
  
The other turned and spoke in a soundless voice.  
  
["He looks just like you."]  
  
Another image...a boy... ...unconscious... floating across the ocean.  
  
"I know. I know that. I know why."  
  
["It's all coming back to me now, the true..."]  
  
  
  
And his voice faded away into darkness.  
  
======  
  
End notes:  
  
* != this sign means "not equal." I don't have a clue how to insert an equal sign with a diagonal strikethrough into notepad, and I don't think I'd have a better chance with Word (c).  
  
Ok, all those who didn't understand it raise up your hands.  
  
...  
  
That's a lot of people...  
  
Anyways, what I did was try to add in some sequence of events (i.e. some actions, thoughts, descriptions) of [ deep dive ]. It's my own personal theory, cultivated from theorists all over the world, that  
  
1. Sora-clone is the dual-wielding one.  
  
2. Riku-clone is the blindfolded one, and also the glowing-eyes one, who walks out of the rock and sits there, waiting for Sora-clone to come and talk to him. He then tells sora clone sora looks just like him...  
  
3. Mickey has a clone, and the clone has a kingdom key. For that matter all the clones have, well, clones of their original's weapons.  
  
4. 4 Unknowns? i dunno bout that....  
  
::=::Unknown::=:: 


End file.
